


Stranded With My Lusty Vampire

by lunar47



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: New Frontier, Star Trek: The Next Generation, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to take leave by her new captain, Lt. Cmdr Elizabeth Shelby finds herself on a planet with a vampire colony. But not just any vampire colony, one with a bar called Fangtasia and a certain blond Viking undead. </p><p>All is well until they become stranded together in the mountains after a shuttle crash. Will she be able to resist his charms long enough to figure a way to get them out of danger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded With My Lusty Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alissabobissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissabobissa/gifts), [Spink75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spink75/gifts).



> I honestly don’t know what caused me to write this story. Too much fresh air maybe. I wrote it while on vacation. It is beyond a doubt the strangest crossover I have ever written. Most of it is complete and will be posted on a weekly schedule (or as I finish sections).

This was certainly the lousiest shore leave she had ever had. Granted she hadn’t had very many. The workaholic that was Elizabeth Shelby didn’t see the need for them personally. It wasn’t like she was attached to anyone who would have made a romantic getaway to Risa fun and relaxing. All in all she would much rather throw herself in to her job. That’s what was truly thrilling and exciting. Traveling to different star systems and solving challenging problems all under a time crunch was where she excelled. In fact all her hard work and dedication over the past few years finally culminated a few weeks ago in a much deserved advancement in rank. She was now a Lt. Commander and the new Chief Engineer for the USS Shenandoah (the third of her name). 

Her parents were no doubt as proud as she was but even so she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of regret at the thought that she was further entrenching herself into engineering rather than the command track. She had made the decision to switch in her final year of the Academy having momentarily doubted her ability to be an effective leader. She could thank Mac, her former fiancé, for that. Granted he had no intentions of undermining her. But having come from a planet where from an early age he was looked upon as a warlord and liberator of his people, it was hard to measure up. Is it even worth mentioning he’s a commander now? She enjoyed her job though and jumping out of the gold and into the red uniform wasn’t entirely out of the realm of possibilities. 

The perk as Captain Anthony Jackson put it when he offered her the position was that it came with some extended leave. The Shenandoah was in dry dock having portions of her hull refurbished and Shelby wouldn’t be needed for a while. Being ever so efficient she volunteered to start early in order to familiarize herself with her new ship and crew. Jackson just laughed at that.

“I like that you’re eager. It shows that you have the right stuff to be on my staff. But you’re also woefully overdue for a break.”

Didn’t he understand that “breaks” made her restless? His avuncular nature made the statement seem innocuous but underneath it was the stern tone telling her it was an order not a suggestion.

She opened her mouth to protest but the Captain cut her off.

“I’m surprised you’ve gone this long without one. Better make it a good one.” He winked and stuck out his hand. End of discussion she supposed. Although it had been mostly one-sided.

And that was how she came to be on Hyldemoer III. She had debated good ol’ Risa but her fair complexion didn’t take well to tanning and she really didn’t want any emotional entanglements caused by mislaid horga’hns. Although, if she thought about it she really could use the male companionship. After all, the ubiquitous one night stand was made famous on this pleasure planet. But instead she chose Hyldemoer because it was peaceful, the locals were nice and tourism hadn’t run amok. It was a recommendation from her former CO, a dour Argosian whose idea of a vacation obviously hadn’t included beaches and mixed cocktails. 

For the most part Elizabeth had stayed close to the Starfleet base and only ventured out to take in some of the more scenic bits. She wasn’t too fond of the out of doors but she’d been intrigued enough to view the giant Atalas. Standing over 130 meters tall these massive trees dwarfed the sky. Their limbs had been home to the indigenous species, the Akma. These tribal people had built dwellings almost 45 meters in the air and saw no need to come down to the ground floor having found unique ways to provide for all their necessities. Water from the rain (oh boy did it ever rain) and food from the plentiful flora and fauna that lived amongst them. After hundreds of years their waterworks systems and housing platforms were still intact and open to the public. The Akma had long since moved on from this region due to land disputes that weren’t settled until it came time for the planet’s bid for entry into the Federation. It was a sure way to quickly resolve all your problems. 

She occupied her days well enough with reading and prepping for the new starship class she would be working with but her nights were…well, lonely. She didn’t particularly want to admit that this was a chronic condition. Her last boyfriend deemed her a bit cold and distant. But she didn’t like how needy he could be at times. They were better off apart. And as for friends, she had never really made the effort to have any close relationships. People transferred ships all the time. Not to mention the hang ups surrounding fraternizing with subordinates. 

So currently she was sitting alone in the sparse quarters the base allotted her, debating whether to climb out of her self-imposed isolation; a bar or a lounge perhaps. Although she briefly popped into the Starfleet one and had found it kind of lacking in the excitement department. Some place in town may be. A bit livelier. She could do that. Let her hair down and just enjoy an evening out. She hadn’t really had the time or inclination since she left the academy. 

Deciding that going out was for the best she dressed up a bit. She put on a white short sleeved wraparound dress which hinted at the small cleavage that she had been endowed with. The skirt rested just above her knees and the whole thing hugged her body closely. Pairing the outfit with black heels and a small silver cross that rested just below the hollow of her neck (more of an heirloom than a religious statement) she had to admit she looked pretty good. With her blond hair hanging in loose curls around her face she felt more carefree than she had in quite some time. 

A memory washed over her suddenly. She was dressed in a similar fashion, about to go out on a date with Mac. She watched in the mirror as he came from behind and put his hands around her waist. Normally she was a tad uncomfortable with a move like that but she was in a good mood. Starting just under her ear he kissed his way down her smooth neck and across her shoulder, gently sliding the strap of her dress down as he went along. When he lifted his eyes up to meet hers he looked positively feral. He told her that she was beautiful. They never quite made it to that date. The memory was enough to give her shivers. Her whole body flushed with a desire she hadn’t felt in a while. Had it really been that long since she had sex of any sort?

Bringing up her ex wasn’t really fair. To say that Mackenzie Calhoun might have been the love of her life was an understatement. They had passion in spades and a deep friendship. But really they were just too different at the time. She wanted her own career and he expected marriage straight out of the academy. The thought of being tied down scared her. They split, maybe not on the best of terms. She still loved him though. Cared enough to follow his career and felt joy when he succeeded. She hasn’t spoken to him since so it was with wistfulness that she thought of him. 

Putting aside her recollection she grabbed her coat and left the room. Outside the night sky was crisp and refreshing. It had rained a little while ago and the smell of the water evaporating off the streets was in the air. The ever present ominous clouds threatened even more rain. She was finding that this planet could rival Ferenginar in rain fall averages. It was a good thing she wasn’t going too far.

The street of the little province where she was staying was obviously the main attraction for both locals and visitors. During the day it served as your regular thoroughfare with shops and eateries. But at night it was a radical transformation, probably one of the few places that defied the planet’s serene stereotype. 

Little open air jitneys painted with loud colors, red and gold, carried excitable passengers up and down the street. Iridescent streamers connected to the back flapped in the wind. Popping noises and bright lights surrounded her as people passed with sparklers in hand; their giddy laughs and stumbling walk due to alcohol and delight. 

She heard music coming from a stage to her right. Men and women banged their palms in a rhythm on drums while other musicians played reed and string instruments. The music was exotic and fit the scene well.

Proceeding down the street she took in all the smells coming from the food carts set up along the sides. Some seemed appetizing, others did not. Small animals that looked almost feline wound their way around the stalls hoping for a dropped morsel but finding none went back to sit near the shop fronts.

Hawkers announced great deals on one of a kind items, each man trying to outdo the other in price and supposed quality. Twice she was offered colorful scarves and handmade jewelry. One woman was very adamant on selling her a set of intricately woven silver bracelets.

“I see you are wearing a silver cross.” She spoke in a thick accent. “Wise choice. Very wise choice. Always pays to be careful. You never know what is lurking in the shadows.”

How exactly silver was going to protect her Shelby wasn’t sure. She chalked it up to a local superstition. Thanking her kindly for the offer she left to see what else there was out there. 

Street performers did tricks; throwing hoops and ribbons in the air and catching them deftly behind their backs or around their necks to the delight of the crowd. 

But perhaps the wildest attraction was a group of Tolas, a once rival tribe of the Akmas. These men were all but bare and their dark skin was covered in black tattoos and earthy colored paint. The area around their eyes was thickly coaled. So much so that the whites of their eyes were like an intense light. If the effect was to frighten their enemies than they certainly accomplished it.

The Tolas were performing a ritualistic dance; stomping their feet and wildly gesticulating with their arms. A guttural chanting rumbled through their chests and was loud enough to almost drown out the sound of the band. 

It was sensory overload to a person who had kept to herself for the past few weeks and had previously lived on an ordered and generally quiet ship. But this was Life. The very essence of it. It was a controlled sort of chaos that drew you in. A darkness existed behind these painted faces. There was no real intention to inflict malice on you but rather to entice you to explore your own darkness. Release your inhibitions if only for the night. 

She stood agog at the wonder before her. She only realized that she had been in a kind of trance as she watched the street performers when a lady brushed her arm. Shelby turned to see one of the most beautiful women she had ever met. She towered above Shelby with her sinuous body and appeared human (although that was hard to tell these days). The stranger had almost Egyptian qualities. Her heart shaped face was accented with smoldering dark almond eyes, thick raven hair fell straight to her shoulders and her skin was a creamy coffee color. Her mocha pencil skirt was well fitted just as fine as her off white blouse. She leaned seductively against a brick building. 

She did look like an Egyptian princess now that Shelby thought of it. The bronze bangles she kept twirling around her wrist accentuated the idea. 

A string of lit paper lanterns above them cast shadows at their feet. 

“You look a little lost my dear. You sure you‘re in the right place?” Her voice almost purred. 

Shelby bristled against the tone. She was not one to be talked down to. Especially by someone who was practically her own age. Even if she was getting the vibe that this woman had an old soul as some would say. But she represented Starfleet and would be nothing if not polite to those she met. 

“I just came to see what’s out here. It’s my last night before leaving.”

“Let me guess…Starfleet.” Shelby briefly smirked. The mysterious woman continued, “See there are two types of Starfleet that come through these streets: the ones who know exactly when their tour of duty is up so they can go frolicking with the natives and generally enjoy getting drunk off their asses and then there’s your type. You’re married to the job. The job is your life. There’s no way around it. A part of you wants to come and experience something wholly new. It’s a part of why you joined Starfleet after all. But losing a bit of your self-control, going a little mad and embracing your primal side scares the hell out of you. 

Shelby blinked and her breath caught in her throat. She was blindsided by this sudden statement. It was one thing when she could find it within herself to admit her own fears but she never knew that they were practically written on her face. 

As if sensing Shelby’s astonishment and a small bit of embarrassment, the black haired woman made to apologize.

“Forgive me. My name is Faye. I’m a touch telepath. If I touch someone, like I did you, I can see their thoughts, feel what they feel.” 

“I didn’t give you permission to violate my privacy.” This outing was fast becoming a bad idea.

“Forgive me again. I meant no disrespect. I only thought you seemed lost.” Suddenly she grinned and there was mischief in her eyes. “But perhaps you are simply waiting to see something that strikes your fancy.”

Grabbing her hand, Faye almost had to drag Shelby through the street. Faye pointed out a few of the more interesting stands and shops which she suggested she try later. The revelers had cleared for a bit just in time for them to see a group of men and a few women too, crowded around a window display case. A young woman, Denobulan if she remembered correctly, was dancing to some beat that wasn’t audible on the street. With each gyration of her hips and arms more clothing was being unveiled from her body. The crowd cheered her on with catcalls and whistles.

It made Shelby’s stomach turn. Facing her companion she asked, “Is she selling herself for money?” It was hard to keep a level tone when her anger was warring within. Women shouldn’t have to be debased like this, relegated to mere window dressing. Only as good as her parts. 

“I don’t think she feels that way.” Faye simply replied. 

Shelby forgot that their hands were locked together and of course Faye had heard everything she had just thought. 

“She chooses to perform in that manner. Consider it a form of art. Does it legitimize it for you if I also told you she dances on a professional stage? That this tart in a box act is just for a bit of fun. An outlet from all the rigors of practices, routines and performances.”

Oh the irony! That she’s freer in a cage than she’ll ever be in the real world. Shelby paused for a moment and her gaze returned to the girl in the window. “What you just told me was utter bullshit. Wasn’t it?” 

“You’re right.” She spoke quickly and with no emotion. “I don’t know what her life entails and I honestly see no need to be involved in it.”

Faye suddenly seemed less the human Shelby thought she was when they first met. There was an aura around the statuesque woman that was starting to creep her out. Not to mention that her skin was faintly glowing. Or maybe that was just a trick of the light.

When they walked back the way they came Shelby surreptitiously slipped her hands into her coat pockets so she wouldn’t have to be in contact with Faye again. Starfleet and her parents taught her a lot about tolerating other species, especially the ones that may get on your nerves. And telepaths had never really bothered her. Those that were in Starfleet, like Betazoids, served either as ship’s counselor amongst the crew or even a counselor on the bridge. It must be a huge asset when staring down your enemy, or at the very least trying to resolve a situation diplomatically. But that’s as far as she wanted telepathy around her. 

She really didn’t feel like being lead everywhere by this woman so she stopped in the middle of the street. 

“I can’t do this. Look I appreciate you showing me some of the sights but I think I’m tired now. I’ll be leaving.” 

“No! You can’t go just yet.” She seemed on the verge of panic, a stark change from her prior relaxed manner. The smile on her face was thin. “You said that you wanted to go to a club. To get a drink, right?” 

“You read that out of my head.” It was a statement not a question. 

Ignoring her Faye pressed on. “There is this great club I can take you to. It’s exciting, a little on the dark side, but you’d look amazing there in that outfit.” There was hope in her dark eyes. And it didn’t take a telepath to realize that she didn’t care a whit about Shelby. All that mattered was getting her to go to this place.

As an officer you’re trained in all manners of hand to hand combat, negotiations, surveying areas for potential trouble, etc. You’re expected to have this all so down pat that fear will not stand in your way of managing a situation. She was counting on her skills here to not let her down. 

But she was definitely not expecting the building that Faye took her to. “Fangtasia” was its name. That said it all really. 

“Is this what I think it is?” She hesitated a bit.

“Vampire club. Just the thing you need I think. Live a little on the wild side Elizabeth.” Faye smiled and Shelby could see her fangs descend a bit. Her stomach plummeted. Not really human indeed.

They approached the door to the club and were greeted by what Shelby assumed was a vampire hostess. She was just a little taller than herself with long straight blond hair. Her corseted black dress was accented by dark eye shadow and ruby red lips. Her fine pale skin only heightened her beauty. Did all vampires have to be so god damn gorgeous? If she were a more insecure person she would surely develop a complex just by being here. 

The hostess raised her eyebrow and gave her a once over before giving her perfunctory introduction. 

“Welcome to Fangtasia. Where all your bloody dreams come true.” 

“Thank you.” Shelby replied a little uncertainly. 

“The name’s Pam. Let me know if you need anything.” She sounded bored, as if this was all very beneath her. 

Pam unhooked the rope and stepped aside so that Shelby can enter.

“You have fun now” Faye called from outside. She gave a quick wave before turning to Pam. 

From just inside the building Shelby listened as Pam seemed to chastise Faye.

“Interesting choice. Why her?”

Faye gave a small toss of her head. Her hair bobbed around her shoulders “She’s different, that’s all.”

Pam looked at the other vampire sternly. Having caught Pam’s silent meaning she huffed.

“I didn’t glamour her, okay. She came of her own free will. She never tried to stop me from bringing her.” Shelby knew that wasn’t exactly true.

After a few more seconds of staring her down, Pam nodded and Faye slinked back into the street, seemingly disappearing into the night. 

Ah, so that’s what she’d been. Earning commission for each tasty soul brought to the club. Shelby sighed and turned to see what a vampire club actually looked like.


End file.
